Talk:Kirby VS Majin Buu/@comment-25182985-20150625204831/@comment-25365286-20160615201111
That's some quality humor they've got there. Shows how desperate they are to make a web series that agrees with them seem official if they're overanalysing a cartoony series with real world physics that it obeys only about half the time (evidenced by the examples they wanked to hell and back), and calling that proof. Anything In the cartoon, comic or Smash Bros games is a moot point because all of that has their own individual continuity inconsistent with the original games making them non canon. People involved with the games contributing to the show doesn't magically erase this problem, especially when people involved with the games never talk about other mediums based on it in any canonical regard. At the end of Kirby's Adventure we don’t even see what destroys that portion of the moon or even know how big it is, just Kirby flying away from it after it happens. And Nightmare only teleported short distances in the fight before that, that's not a speed feat, same thing with Dark Mind. Kirby cracking a planet is only in a MINIGAME, you know, features in a game that contribute nothing to the story and that typically show inconsistencies with the canon because they are a separate game from the story. He's never shown strength like that during any of his canon adventures, where he has to fall as stone Kirby just to break large rocks. And if he really was doing that much damage, it’s kinda odd that the cracks always completely disappear by the next round. Planetary strength wank debunked. His top speed alone isn't any faster than an average human. a swirl of darkness that doesn't forcibly suck in or compress anything is not a black hole, which is why Kirby still moves at regular speed in that final boss and never moves faster than the eye can detect elsewhere either, except while ninja Kirby, even with the warp star. With the warp star, the boss levels that have fast moving backgrounds are using the same trick as with other boss levels where the backgrounds still move even when Kirby just stands there. His attack and reaction time and overall movement are still his AVERAGE detectable speed when he’s riding the warp star, which has been shot down by missiles and still moves at a pace we can easily detect with the naked eye when going to other celestial bodies and other types of worlds that are clearly just a few miles away from each other, same with Meta Knight, which is itself enough to debunk any claims of moving light speed or above. Not the same thing as going light speed to a world millions of miles away; a speed we can't even detect, thus refuting that ftl wank. Unless someone want's to argue that us being able to perceive Kirby on the warp star at a pace as steady as what we can detect with the naked eye, with no indication of the scene being in slow motion for the sake of cinematic timing, is evidence that we in the real world have light speed perception and reaction too. The warp star is outside help anyway, since in most games he can't summon it whenever he wants it, he has to find it. Way to cherry pick that bit. His suction range is a few feet at best with slow suction power, making him unable to suck in Buu, who's fast enough to make it seem like he's teleporting and has resisted being moved by high speed winds strong enough to cut his face. Kirby can't suck in anyone as strong as the mid bosses he's faced, none of which have demonstrated power even close to a neighborhood wide scale, until they're completely depowered. Nor has he ever in any form deflected or blocked anything up to that scale. Kirby with hyper nova, which can only be attained by miracle fruit which only appears in specific locations, can only suck up things up to four times his size and only triples his initially very short suction range. He can only take in the abilities of one person or item at a time, and only gets their most basic abilities, not all of them and has to suck up the person or item to get any abilities. He can't suck up attacks unless in hyper nova, which is outside help needing the miracle fruit. Hes never shown to be able to store multiple abilities inside himself, he absorbs one thing and thats it until he loses it and has to find another power. At the end of Triple Deluxe the blast of air Kirby fires is barely wider than himself, and the vines around the planet disappear as a result of Sectonia dying, not Kirby’s destructive output from the blast that didn't even touch the vines, which vanished not exploded (how the hell do you mistake things glowing and disintegrating into particles as an explosion to begin with), which is why the planet took no damage. As for some other claims people have made that were not brought up in this death battle: It’s obvious that Nova is not planet size, because from just a few feet away from Kirby and Marx he’s clearly only about 4 times their size. Nova only appears that big relative to the worlds when seen on the map, which if were taking that scaling seriously, have now confirmed that Kirby and the warp star are also planet size, being that their both just half his size on the map. The dimension scaling in Kirby fluctuates A LOT, which is why no one besides the Kirby wankers takes those kind of arguments seriously. Nothing Marx Soul did was even half way close to mountain busting scale, and Kirby even less so, showing that Marx’s durability is nothing special, same thing with the Galacta Knight. A black suction portal that can be outrun by a 5 mph sprint and that immediately sends you back to the same place is not the same thing as a black hole, that's powerful enough to suck in even light. And in one of the cutscenes Marx flies into nova at about 10 mph in just a few seconds, still looking only about 4 times Marx’s size, which is especially evident by the size of the gears in relation to Marx after Nova gets blown up. There's never any scene indicating that Kirby threw Marx into Nova, only that his wings became dysfunctional from the boss fight.